Dark Desire
by kendra151
Summary: He takes what he wants with no remorse. ONE SHOT


**Written for TakersSoulMate and sharing with her permission. ;-)**

**XXXXXXXX**

The tall, dark man gazed through the screen door at the prone form sleeping alone in the large king-size bed. She was tiny in proportion to the heavy furniture, made even smaller by the fact she was curled into a ball, her legs drawn up to her chest. In the moonlight, he could see her dark hair fanned out across the white pillow beneath her head, her arm draped firmly around its twin, clutching it to her. Emerald green eyes were sharp enough to make out the steady rhythm of her breathing, and he observed with interest each time her body twitched and shuddered beneath the thin sheet. She trembled, an anxious sigh escaping from her lips, and he growled low in his chest as she settled back against the pillow that was still held tightly in her grasp.

Despite the unbearable heat of the night, he pulled the heavy leather coat tighter around him, concealing himself from view. She had not expected him to follow her, an obvious flaw that was punctuated by the thin screen that served as the only barrier to his entry. If she'd had any inkling of suspicion that he had found her, the place would have been locked tight in protection against his unwelcome intrusion. Not that it would have mattered. He could always find a way.

Reaching out he tested the door, smirking when he found it locked. Such a foolish delusion. Polished metal glimmered in the moonlight as he soundlessly cut a slit down the middle of the screen.

Silently, he entered the room and approached the bed, gazing down at the unsuspecting woman before him, recalling the moment when he had at first become aware of her existence. He'd spotted her in the woods only hours earlier, watching him, spying on him...

How much had she seen? How much had she learned?

No doubt, she had stumbled across him purely by chance. And the second she'd realized that she'd been spotted, she'd fled as though the hounds of hell had been after her. But there were no hounds in pursuit. No demons. Just a lone, solitary man. Unseen, he had soundlessly followed her home, watching with amusement as she barricaded herself inside. Doors and shutters sealed tight, as if these meager walls would deny him entry.

Now, hours later, her fear had dissipated, as evidenced by the doors and windows that stood wide open to the night, allowing a light breeze to flow through the room.

Or had it?

She whimpered and buried her face into the pillow, as though she could sense his presence beside her. Then she was still again, her breath slow and steady as she slept.

Shrugging the heavy coat from his broad shoulders, he draped it across the back of a padded armchair, followed quickly by the wide brimmed hat that kept his intense gaze well-shielded from view. Loosening the buttons down the front of his shirt, he took her in, his eyes roaming over the areas of exposed skin uncovered by the sheet.

She wore a white gown. One of the thin straps had slipped from her shoulder and was lying across her arm, firm breasts and taunt nipples plainly outlined by the silky material. He stifled a groan as he ripped the shirt from his body and allowed it to join his coat and hat on the chair. Heavy hands made quick work of the remainder of his clothes, until he stood beside her completely bare, save for the ink that covered portions of his skin. He moved closer and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the opposite wall, and he studied himself briefly, before turning his attention back to the figure in the bed. He was not a fool. There was no doubt that she would never come to him willingly. Dark, threatening eyes. His cutting gaze. His inked skin. All destined to keep her just out of his reach.

But here. In the dark. While she slept. He could claim her now, her peaceful slumber rendering her oblivious to his presence. The shadows offering her no refuge from his lustful glare.

Raising the sheet, he slipped in beside of her with ease, the movement light and graceful despite his large size. She did not stir at the intrusion and he gazed at her intently, as he wondered what she would do if she were to awaken at that moment and find him there next to her in the bed.

Dipping his head, he buried his face in her hair, inhaling the faintest scent of berries that still lingered from the most recent wash. He fingered a wayward strand, enjoying the silky texture as it glided through his hand. His eyes lingered over her, drinking her in, memorizing every feature of her face. Long thick lashes. Delicate cheekbones. Full, kissable lips. He groaned inwardly as his thumb traced ever so slightly across her mouth, his body tightening with the insinuation of the pleasure that could be found there. Then his gaze dropped lower, a flare of jealousy sparking inside him at the way she clasped the pillow close to her.

Boldly, he trailed his fingers up her bare arm, surprised by the coolness of her skin despite the warmth of the room. He moved closer, pressing his naked form against her soft curves, the heat from his body warming her. He stilled when she stirred restlessly. Smirked when he felt her snuggle closer against him.

Carefully, he slid the intruding pillow from her grasp and tossed it aside, guiding her now free arm around his waist instead. He pulled her closer still, and he felt his hardness pressed against the bare muscle of her thigh, the hem of the gown riding up about her waist as she slept. He lowered his head, his lips brushing against hers ever so softly, daring to steal a taste of her, surprised when he felt her lips part slightly. He increased the pressure, his tongue gliding across soft lips, before easing inside of her mouth. He moved slowly, long languid strokes of his tongue coaxing a moan from the back of her throat. The arm around his waist tightened, her hand gripped his hip firmly. He pulled back and noticed that her eyes were still closed, her actions the result of what she undoubtedly believed was nothing more than a tantalizing dream.

He claimed her lips again, slanting his mouth over hers to kiss her more fully, his hand sliding up her side to cup one heavy breast. His thumb caressed the nipple through the silk, pleased when it hardened in response. Looping one finger beneath the strap on her shoulder, he eased it down her arm in the same position the other had fallen, pulling then both lower until she was exposed to his view. Hungrily, he captured one stiff peak with his mouth, tugging gently with his lips as she whimpered in response. A thrill ran through him when he felt her hands slip through his hair. His eyes flickered upward as he moved to the second breast, taking note that she was still sleeping, although her breathing was now more erratic than before.

His hands moving to her hips, he bunched the fabric of the gown further about her waist, nimble fingers slipping between her thighs only to discover that she was completely bare underneath. He caressed the soft folds, taking his time as he explored her, and he was rewarded with a sultry groan of pleasure that threatened to make him come undone. She was still caught in the web between dream and reality and he wondered, not without another flicker of jealousy, who it was that she envisioned was caressing her so. His grip tightening possessively on her, he vowed to erase thoughts of any other from her mind. From this night on, he would be the only one to fuel her desires.

She was on fire. She had to be. It was the only explanation for the intense heat building inside of her, spiraling through every fiber of her being and threatening to consume her very soul. She accepted the pleasure willingly, her body hungry with a desire that she longed to have fulfilled. It soothed her, chasing away the heavy fear that had made her earlier sleep so restless, visions of the dark, dangerous man driven from her mind. He had frightened her in a way she could not explain, his intense stare so fierce and menacing. And he had seen her. Had seen her watching him. The sight of him had caught her off guard. So much so that she had not even been aware of what he was doing there. But she had known, instinctively, that whatever it was, it was not meant for her to see. Then those dark, cold eyes had turned to her and she had retreated without so much as a second glance. Thankfully, she had evaded him and escaped unscathed, but her nerves had been on edge the rest of the evening, images of his frightening stare flashing through her mind at the most random of moments.

Another shuddering moan was torn from her lips as a ripple of pleasure washed through her, and she became aware of a heavy weight settling over her, her body enveloped in a comforting warmth that offered her security from the frightful images that haunted her dreams. Hot lips claimed hers in a fiery kiss, sucking all coherent thoughts from her mind, and her hands wandered across broad shoulders, clutching at the hard muscle beneath, seeking a point of refuge from the storm that was raging through her.

His mouth plundered hers mercilessly, reveling in the feel of her hands on his skin and he moved between her thighs, using his own strong legs to part her. He guided himself to her entrance, his gaze drawn to her face as he eased inside of her. She moaned, her eyes finally flickering open to meet his stare, lust giving way to shock and surprise as recognition set in. Her eyes opening wide, her frantic shriek was cut short as he kissed her again. Sharp nails dug at his arms, at his back, and aimed for his face before her wrists were pinned to the bed in his steel-like grasp. Her struggles were weak and futile beneath his crushing weight and she was helpless to resist as he eased himself from her, then pushed forward once again. His movements slow and steady, she could not deny the pressure that was building within her, her sharp fear turned to a fierce hunger that only he could quench.

His lips were on hers again, his tongue stroking against her own in rhythm with the rest of his body. His grip on her wrists loosened, eventually releasing them altogether as his arms slipped around her, pulling her closer. Her hands eased around his neck as she returned his kiss, her fingers finding their way through his hair. He guided her legs around his waist, his tempo increasing as she raised her hips to meet his thrusts. The tension grew to an unbearable level and she gripped him tighter, her frantic whimpers spurring him on.

"Easy darlin'. Hang on to me." he growled in her ear, what little inhibition she had left evaporating at the sound of his sultry southern voice.

Her breath caught in her throat, her body convulsing around him as a wave of pure ecstasy washed over her. He pressed himself deeper inside her, grinding against her to prolong her pleasure as long as possible, until the last ounce of his restraint dissolved into a euphoria of his own. A loud growl erupted from his chest as he came inside of her, possessing her completely, marking her as his own.

As the intensity faded, he withdrew from her and stretched out beside of her, pulling her tight against him. Too weak to resist, she allowed him to hold her, giving in when she felt herself relaxing in his embrace. She didn't know how he had found her or what it all meant, but for now she was content to simply be with him, the earlier fear she had felt at the sight of him fading in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

As she snuggled deeper into him, she started when she felt the deep rumbling coming from within his chest. Opening her eyes, she gazed up at him curiously, surprised to see, for the first time, the grin that played at the corners of his lips. His eyes locked with hers, his voice full of desire as he spoke to her.

"You will never have a use for that pillow ever again darlin. From tonight on, I will be the only thing you will ever need."

Smiling wordlessly, she gripped him tight, thinking perhaps no truer words had ever been spoken.


End file.
